


Home Again

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [25]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Consensual Kink, F/F, Feathers & Featherplay, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: Might as well put those birthday presents to use, right? And celebrate a happy ending to the day





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2018, Day 25, Prompt: Tickling

Emma Swan was in trouble and she knew it, but it was the very best kind of trouble, if only she could survive it long enough to reap the rewards of it. Then again, there was little doubt that Regina would permit her everything, possibly even a little death, if only she could continue to endure.

The evening had begun well. Regina believed in celebrating the birthdays of the people she cared most about, whether it was Henry or Emma, but this was a far cry from laser tag.

Emma had discovered at least some of the items Regina had purchased from the leather store without her present. She was wearing the cuff and collar set that had been bought especially for her. They fit perfectly against her skin, the leather as smooth as butter, and the buckles designed to lock, which Regina had done with a fierce possessiveness that made Emma shiver in anticipation as she knelt naked, holding as still as possible while cuffs were placed around her ankles and wrists, and the collar around her neck and then the click of the locks securing them all, not to be removed until Regina desired it.

Emma had no idea where Regina had gotten it, but there was also a cross set up in their bedroom, which she had spent a good deal of time on, enjoying the tender and not so tender ministrations of Regina’s touch. Her new flogger had been used extensively, its sting biting her skin. Regina had put her up on the cross facing the wood initially, working over her back and buttocks thoroughly with what had seemed like almost every implement in their toy box, before turning her around and doing the same to her front.

Now she lay naked and spread on her back on the bed, cuffs secured to the four corners of the bed, waiting for whatever torment awaited her now and both dreading and anticipating it. Regina had a devious mind and came up with the most delicious tortures and she always rewarded Emma for enduring them, if she was good. Emma wanted so badly to be good for Regina.

She gasped when Regina’s fingers pinched one of her nipples, her back arching into the touch, gasping anew when the nipple clamp was applied. Regina ignored her noises and movements, simply reaching for the other nipple and attached the second clamp. She smiled though, as she gave light tugs to the chain that ran between the two clamps, enjoying Emma’s discomfort.

Emma was expecting more pain after that, perhaps the flogger again, maybe something else, something sharp and stinging to pair with the clamps, or something heavy and thuddy to contrast to the biting pain in her nipples. She was not expecting a feather.

It was long and soft and part of her was surprised Regina hadn’t blindfolded her for this to make it more intense, but then she realized, as it slid up her side, making her twitch and jump in her bonds, Regina wanted to watch her expressions. Emma was actually more ticklish than she liked to let on, a fact which Regina had taken advantage of more than once, but this was taking it to a new level.

She could not stay still. Wherever the feather roamed it tickled her skin, driving her to distraction, and making her pull against her restraints trying to escape it, but it was inexorable. There was no escape, there was no freedom to be found, just the slow and steady tickling sensation of the feather being drawn across her skin. She was going crazy.

Then Regina’s hand was between her legs and she was so unfocused she nearly came from the contact. This earned her a brief reprieve from the feather as Regina withdrew her hand in disapproval and reprimanded her with a harsh slap against her pussy.

“Even if it is your birthday, Emma, you will not come without my permission,” she warned in a low voice.

Emma flushed at her near failure but nodded her head, acknowledging the reprimand verbally as well. “Yes, Mistress.”

Satisfied, Regina resumed her torments with the feather and when she did eventually put her hand back, Emma was a little better prepared and though she yearned for greater contact and climax, she held back.

Regina didn’t make it easy for her. She reached up at one point and yanked the nipple clamps free, ignoring Emma’s cry of pain as she mercilessly slid fingers in and out of her, the flood of wetness giving testament to Emma’s enjoyment. Then the feather traced over the sensitive nipples, distracting Emma once again, making it hard for her to focus on either pleasure or pain.

She was going to be good though. She would endure. So despite her inability to keep herself still, despite Regina’s hand working her into a frenzy, despite the feather driving her crazy, she held on, and she waited.

She barely heard the words when they were said, the permission she longed for, her brain could hardly process at that point it was so busy dealing with all the conflicting signals, but they were enough.

“Come for me, Emma.” And that was all it took to have her exploding with pleasure, accepting her well-earned reward, the proof that she’d been good and endured and Regina was pleased with her.

When she was calmer and breathing again, she found that Regina had stopped the torment of the feather, though her hand was still between Emma’s legs, pressing firmly for now, grounding her, centering her.

Regina’s grin was fierce and delighted as Emma made eye contact. “You know, I just had a thought. I think we should try for as many orgasms as you are old.” Then her hand began to move again.

Even if Emma had been able to speak, she wouldn’t have objected.


End file.
